


Ms. Romanoff

by elcapitan_rogers, heyfrenchfreudiana, myloveiamthespeedofsound, oceanicspirit, romanogersgroup



Series: Romanogers Tumblr Tag Fic [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: A skinny steve that is slightly more toppy than pre-war Bucky for once, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dom Natasha, F/M, First Time, M/M, Multi, Multiple Authors, Multiple Orgasms, OT3, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay, Poor Bucky, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Sub Bucky Barnes, Sub Steve Rogers, Tag Fic, We all Ship it, Wet & Messy, crossposted on tumblr, everyone is of age and consents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 02:18:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8232658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elcapitan_rogers/pseuds/elcapitan_rogers, https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyfrenchfreudiana/pseuds/heyfrenchfreudiana, https://archiveofourown.org/users/myloveiamthespeedofsound/pseuds/myloveiamthespeedofsound, https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceanicspirit/pseuds/oceanicspirit, https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanogersgroup/pseuds/romanogersgroup
Summary: Tumblr tag fic; Steve and Bucky are just trying to make some money for a new Playstation; Ms. Romanoff asks them to clean her gutters and a little bit more :)





	

**Author's Note:**

> featuring @sassaspaz, @dresupi, @heyfrenchfreudiana, @elcapitan_rogers, @myloveiamthespeedofsound 
> 
> There is some Steve/Bucky here. It's amazing. But if you don't like, don't read.

Every guy on the block had the hots for Ms. Romanoff. She was one of the hottest women in their neighborhood and the best part is – she wasn’t married or dating despite being thirty-one. Boys had a crush on her while men lusted for her, hell there were some women that questioned their own sexuality. It wasn’t until mid-September that the lovely Ms. Romanoff approached James (but preferred the name Bucky) Barnes and his skinny friend Steve Rogers. It had to be had some lucid dream that she had asked them to help clean her yard, then again they would always do menial tasks as the two twenty year olds were saving money on a new PS4. So now they were currently in her backyard of her impressive mini mansion like house, cleaning.

“Man Stevie, can you believe it, the hottest chick asked us to clean her yard,” Bucky grinned as he put some leaves into a black garbage bag.

“Sheesh Buck, is all sex you can think about?”

The bigger of the two playfully pushed the smaller man, “Come on punk, I’ve seen the way you look at her, well more like her _ass_.”

Steve blushed, “I’m an artist, and I can’t help appreciate some of the finer things in life!”

“Yeah whatever punk,” Bucky playfully smacked Steve’s ass causing him to yelp.”

The blond threw some leaves at his best friend, “Go clean the gutters you ass.”

Bucky took the ladder and made his way towards the roof, almost reaching his destination he saw Ms. Romanoff in her bedroom. She was walking around in a pair of black lacy lingerie, and Bucky felt his jeans tightening.

“Buck! Stop daydreaming and go clean the fucking gutters!”

Said man blushed as he got his head out of the gutters and quickly did his job.

While Bucky was cleaning the gutters of the roof, Natasha looked through the windows of her room and focused on the smaller man. Her eyes darkened with hunger as she watched him clean up some of the leaves. How his skinny jeans showed off his delectable ass. Normally Natasha had guys like Bucky, but there was something about him that sparked an interest in her. She also noticed both boys were a lot closer than she assumed.

It took a while but Bucky and Steve had finally finished cleaning her yard. They entered her house and called out her name. Hearing no answer, they sat down on the couch of her living room.

“Hello boys,” she walked down the stairs, her sultry voice echoing through the house. Their eyes widened as she walked down wearing a brown tank top and a jean skirt. “I hope there was no trouble.”

“Of course ma’am,” Steve piped up, “it was a pleasure helping clean up your yard.”

Bucky nodded, “Yeah, nothing too hard.”

“Aw how sweet,” she purred. Bucky felt himself getting hard again.

“Nothing too hard or difficult for us,” Steve grinned proudly.

Natasha chuckled, “You’re too cute for your own good Steve.”

“Aw shucks,” Steve rubbed the back of his neck.

“Though there is one thing I have for you two boys to do.”

“Oh,” Bucky frowned a bit, “you didn’t mention that.”

“Silly me, it just popped up.” Natasha made her way towards Steve, standing in front of the smaller man, she bunched up her jean skirt, both boys eyes widened as they caught sight of her black lacy thong, Steve was shocked as she straddled his stomach while Bucky felt himself twitching in his jeans. “This is something a bit more _intimate_ ,” she purred and her fingers stroking Steve’s chin.

Steve felt himself blushing, as no words were coming out of his mouth.

“I’m game,” Bucky grinned.

“Of course you are darling,” Natasha purred as she cupped him through his jeans, “and how about you sweetheart,” she rubbed against Steve’s forming erection.

The blond took a deep breathe before grinning, “Like I said, no task is too hard or difficult for us.”

“That’s it,” she petted Steve’s head. She had Steve slouching down on the couch so she could place her legs on the side of his arms.

Natasha had bunched her skirt high enough that her thong was showing. Steve leaned up and started to lick her folds through the lace, making the woman above him moan. He was sucking her juices through the cloth. Steve then pushed her thong to the side and began to slide his tongue into her dripping entrance. She gripped his head as he began to eat her out. Bucky couldn’t help but start touching himself at the sight, Steve was with his mouth and he had experienced it first hand when the two had decided to experiment with giving blowjobs. It turned out Steve was gifted, it didn’t help that his lips were unnaturally red and looked so good when they shone with juices and saliva.

“Such a good boy,” Natasha purred as she stroked his hair.

“Fuck,” Bucky leaned against the couch.

The redhead grinned as she watched the other friend jerking himself off at the sight, “Need a help with that?”

“Oh god _please_.”

***

_“Oh god, please…”_

He was begging.  And he didn’t care.  He wanted more.  Wanted in on the action.  

Natasha licked her lips, yanking on Steve’s hair.  “Stop for a sec.”  She raised up on her knees to allow Steve to move out from under her.  She stood up, skirt still hiked, thong still partially in place, even though Bucky could see the glistening evidence of both her arousal and Steve’s saliva there between her legs.  He divested himself quickly of his jeans and boxers, not wanting anything between him and whatever that woman decided to press against him.

Her fingers moved down, rubbing herself as she motioned for Bucky to lie down on the couch.  

Bucky would honestly do anything she asked at this point, he just wanted a taste like Steve had gotten.

He let out a sound akin to a whimper as she straddled his face, turning so she was facing Steve.  “Wanna—oh—“ she paused to bite her lip as she lowered herself over Bucky.  Sliding easily against his tongue. “Wanna give your friend a hand?”  

Steve didn’t hesitate. He wrapped his hand around Bucky’s cock, sliding it up and down and making him moan into Natasha’s pussy.  He found her clit and flicked at it, alternating between broad strokes and hard flicks from the tip of his tongue.  

His dick pulsed in Steve’s hand, aching with arousal.  Dripping with it too.  Steve moved his hand up to the head, smearing it with pre-come, slicking it before moving back down the shaft.  

Natasha wiggled her hips slightly before leaning forward on her hands and knees.  Bucky felt the couch dip as Steve knelt at the other end, Bucky’s dick still clutched tightly in his hand.  

Bucky groaned against her as he felt her tongue lap at the head of his cock.  He cried out.  A muffled “Fuck!”  

Natasha’s tongue slid slowly, around and around the head as Steve stroked him.  He could feel the end building already.  He didn’t want to be the first one to blow his load.  Hell, he didn’t even know if she was going to fuck them.

“Are you close?” she asked. Steve’s hand stilled and Bucky let out a sigh of relief.  “Not yet, Sweetheart.  I’m not done with you…”

* * *

Steve shuddered as she tugged at his pants.    Tugged at the button.  His erection was almost painful. He pushed his jeans and boxers down over his hips, grunting as his erection sprung free.  

She licked her lips and looked up at him.  He could swear she was an angel.  She had to be, with a face like that.  

Of course, once she’d drawn his cock between her lips, he wasn’t thinking angel.  But some sort of celestial being, definitely.  

He didn’t dare move, he just let her work her mouth down his length.  She was moaning against him, and the sounds coming from Bucky led him to believe that his friend was up there working her clit like crazy.  He was almost jealous, because he’d only gotten a tiny taste of the heaven that was between her legs.  Only almost, though.  Because she had her mouth wrapped around him and that was a different kind of heaven.  

She sucked him lightly, her tongue laving around the head while he fought the urge to just thrust down her throat.  

Steve knew when she came. Because she moaned wantonly.  On his dick.  Ms. Romanoff.  Was moaning. On his dick.  

***

When she stopped, her breath wet and heavy on his dick and her grip tight at the base, she looked up at him and smirked, her green eyes shining to say she was going to eat them alive. Steve swallowed and marveled at her puffy lips, the shudder of her body, down the sheen of sweat on his best friend’s skin and the way he bucked his hips, fucking the air.  All of the attention Steve had paid, that Ms. Romanoff herself had paid, to his cock had been paused temporarily.  Steve tried not to seem too eager, too hot under his t-shirt, tried not to lick his lips at the sight.

_(A fucking beautiful sight, the length hard and bobbing against his belly, a sight he’d seen a small handful of times already but something he’d never get tired of)._

“Who is the bigger cockslut between the two of you,” she asked and damned if Bucky didn’t let out a muffled groan below her. Steve looked over, nervous because that was something they’d done a handful of times but not something they were even calling a thing, especially if Buck was the only one ever…Ms. Romanoff laughed and raised an eyebrow because there was nothing Steve could do to hide, such a shitty liar as it was. She moved her hips again and it looked so much like she was toying with Bucky, with both of them.

“Ma’am…” Steve shuddered, wishing she’d keep sucking him off, wishing she’d keep doing anything because anything is what he’d do.  

“I bet it’s James down here is,” she said, humming to herself, her hand around his dick and stroking so slow he was about to go cross-eyed. “You might be the more compliant one but he’s got a great mouth on him. In fact, if I called him ‘Mouth’ from now on…” She turned her head and moved so she could look at Bucky, who was looking at her glassy-eyed and mute like he was in about the same space as Steve.

“Tell you what, Mouth,” she purred again, reaching to card her fingers through his cropped brown hair with one hand. “You show me what a good friend you are and you can come.”

“Ms. Romanoff,” he stuttered, his dick drooling and she crooked her finger over at Steve. Steve, who still had most of his clothes on, the same clothes that hung on his skinny frame like a hanger. Steve who looked as dumb and glassy-eyed as his friend. And then she twisted, covering Bucky’s body with her still-clothed one, pressing her lips to his.

“Open your mouth,” she whispered, loud enough that Steve’s heart started hammering in his chest. Bucky took just one quick look at Steve before obeying, mouth open and tongue out like he was waiting for a communion wafer. Ms. Romanoff turned Bucky’s head so that this same mouth was there and ready. Steve tried not to whimper.

“Show me.” That was her next order, sweeping off the streams of precum from the tip of Steve’s cock and then smearing them over Bucky’s lips, dipping her fingertips into his mouth like she wanted him to open wider. Bucky looked up at Steve, eyes so dark, and then she was guiding his head in, her smile so smart and seductive. “Show me how good you can be.”

He was good.

Steve leaned his head back and shut his eyes tight, not because he didn’t want to see but because he couldn’t help it, couldn’t breathe. Bucky’s mouth rivaled Ms. Romanoff’s, so hot and wet, and even without hands, he was so good at sucking down, at hollowing his cheeks and taking more in, his face so red from all the work. Ms. Romanoff held the back of Bucky’s head and squirmed on his chest, a free hand traveling to one of the nipples outlined in her shirt, and Steve was sure this was how he was going to die.

“You can take more, Mouth,” she said gently and then Steve was whimpering, was moaning, his sounds merging with Bucky’s as Bucky swallowed him down. All Steve could think as he hit the back of his friend’s throat, as Bucky gasped for air seconds later, was of the pressure and the heat and the tightening.

“That’s a good Mouth, such a good cockslut,” Ms. Romanoff praised when he throated Steve again, rewarding him with a pinch to one nipple and Bucky’s moans were enough that Steve was suddenly frantic, suddenly so close.

“Spit or swallow?” she asked, looking at Steve, her fingers again combing Bucky’s hair.

“What?” Steve asked, not fully present for any intelligent conversations, and she laughed, her other hand moving to squeeze Steve’s ass.

“Spit or swallow. Is Mouth going to spit or swallow?” She looked down at Bucky like it was cute that he would have any opinions about this.

“Um,” Steve started. The answer was spit, always spit, because they were barely conversational about this at all let alone discussing the intimacy of swallowing. “Spit?”

“Not this time,” Ms. Romanoff grinned, slapping the back of Steve’s ass. “You hear that, Mouth? No spitting in my house, not on my clean carpets.”

Steve groaned and when Bucky nodded, when Bucky met his eyes, he did come. He’d meant to be nice about it, to be clean. But Bucky was the asshole who pulled his mouth off, almost like he wanted streams of white on his face. Steve looked, mouth on the floor and fully expecting Ms. Romanoff to be cross, but she licked up the come from Bucky’s face with a grin that said she wasn’t bothered.

“Open your mouth, Mouth,” she ordered and Steve watched, his brain breaking, as his best friend did so, as she kissed him, taking Steve’s come like a baby fucking bird and looking grateful for it. And then Steve looked down at Bucky’s poor mess of a purpling angry dick and felt a tinge of shame, a tinge of heat. Just before Natasha pulled him down, pulled him into a hungry open-mouthed kiss before guiding him so that he was kissing Bucky, his tongue dancing with Bucky’s, she laughed again, this time quiet and her own voice gravelly.

“Excellent work,” she said. “I think you’ve earned the right to come, Mouth.”

***

“Thank you, ma’am.” Bucky said, relief that he finally got the chance to come.

“Or should I pay my attention to this one first?” She teased with a devilish grin.

Bucky groaned as Natasha got up from the couch and knelt down on the carpet. She motioned for Steve to join her  on the floor. Her hand reached for his hard cock and gently tucked it as she looked into his deep blue eyes. He looked so incredibly naive and innocent that Natasha couldn’t stop herself from teasing him.

“Have you ever put that dick in a pussy before?” She asked, making Steve’s face reddened. He averted his eyes from her so she tugged his cock a little harder. “Look at me, pretty boy.”

“No, ma’am…” He replied.

Nat looked at the boy who laid on the couch with a devilish grin. “James, we have to fix that for Steven.”

“Aye, aye, ma’am.” Bucky was more than eager to see his friend fucked a pussy.

Natasha slowly laid down on the carpet, spreading her legs and reaching her hands out to Steve. He quickly came to her and get between her legs. His cock twitched with excitement and he grabbed hold of his hard length before putting it at her entrance.

“Now be a good boy and fuck me with that cock.” She ordered. “Let’s see that you can use this as good as your mouth.”

“Yes, ma’am…”

Steve was hesitated to put it in and Nat looked at Bucky who knew what she try to convey and got off the couch and settled behind Steve. Bucky took Steve’s dick in his hand before slowly pushed the head in. Steve closed his eyes and moaned at her inviting heat. Natasha pulled him down for a kiss. Steve still had a taste of Bucky on tongue and she got quite a bit jealous that there wasn’t any taste of her there.

Natasha grabbed hold of his hips and pulled him closer, wrapping her legs around his tiny waist, feeling his cock slowly pushing inside her. Bucky was behind Steve, kissing his neck to relax him before slowly trailing down his back. He could feel Steve shivered as the blond finally put in all inside her heavenly body.

Then Natasha saw hesitation in Steve’s eyes as he spoken up. “Shouldn’t we put a condom on?”

“It’s your first time. You should feel the real thing.”

“But…”  
“I’m on pill. Now shut up and fuck me already.”

Steve kept his mouth shut as he pulled out and thrust in again. He slowly getting used to it and moving with more ease. Bucky watched them fuck and could feel himself getting hard again so he stoked his hard cock, relieving some pressure off. His eyes was dark with lust. Natasha pulled Steve in for another kiss but this time she slipped her tongue into his mouth.

“Yes, baby, keep moving.” She moaned

Steve started to breath heavier as his thrusting started to bring her pussy closer to coming. Nat felt it building inside of her too. She was moaning as he fucked her harder. His naked cock was spreading all the way up inside, so he could fill her with seed. Steve kissed her neck, whispering how good she felt. She was lifting her hips up to meet his thrust, greedy for more contact as they were trying to get their release. Steve moaned he felt how wet she was now that it wasn’t hard for him to push in her anymore.

“Barnes, don’t just stand there.” She fluttered her eyes open and looked at the tall man. “Grab the lube from that cabinet, prepare Steven, rimmed him before you fuck him.”

Bucky was more than eager to join in on the action. “Yes, ma’am.”

Steve wasn’t paying attention as he was too overwhelming by all the sensation and pleasure. He licked and nibbled on her breast. When he started sucking on her nipples, he brought her over the edge. She felt her pussy soak up and clamp down. She started coming, the squeezing of her pussy made his cock seem thicker than it already was.

“Oh fuck,” Steve moaned and stopped moving, relishing the way her walls convulsed around him.

She grinding her pelvic up over and over, milking him. She was trying to drain his seed and forced him to come with her. He was moaning louder and Natasha could tell he was getting close to come too.

Then Steve came unexpectedly with a shout when Bucky parted his ass cheeks and his tongue licking around his hole. The blond came inside her. Steve grunted and bucked, squirting all of cum into her. He had so much seed for a tiny guy and she knew that she will be the only who could make him come this hard. Steve filled her to the brim as they moaned together. His cock throbbed and twitched deep. His warm sweaty body collapses on top of her while Bucky was still rimming his ass.

“Good boy.” Nat praised.

***

“Good, good,” Natasha repeated the praise as Steve shuddered on top of her. She knew it was probably hard for him to come down, what with Bucky’s mouth against his ass, bringing him back to arousal before he had even really gotten past his orgasm. “You like that, don’t you,” she purred into his ear. She could feel him already start to stiffen, still inside her and whatever hope she’d had to keep the carpets clean was shot as she could feel her own juices and his leak out between them.

“Yes, ma'am,” Steve managed to get out, and he pressed himself back against Bucky.

“You want him to fuck you, don’t you,” Natasha added and she lifted her pelvis up into his.

Steve groaned. At the feel of her still around his cock, at the feel of Bucky’s mouth against his ass, at the thought of Bucky fucking him - a thought he’d gone to so many times as he brought himself to release in the shower. But one he hadn’t been able to voice until now. “Yes ma'am,” Steve repeated.

Natasha’s mouth nipped at Steve’s ear and the sucked his earlobe before she spoke again. “He wants it too, baby, our poor Bucky. We haven’t been nice to him, have we Steve. Haven’t let him come yet. I bet he’s about to go crazy, thinking about how good it would feel to fuck your ass with that pretty cock of his…” she grinned against the skin of Steve’s neck as she heard him groan again. “You need to ask him, baby, can you do that? Can you ask him to fuck you,” she commanded as she thrusted against Steve again. He was more that hard in her. Twenty year olds. She always did love their stamina.

“Buck,” Steve started in a low, gravely voice. “Bucky I want you to fuck me.” He paused. That wasn’t right. “Bucky can you fuck me?” Ask. He had to ask.

“Mouth?” Natasha said and looked over at Bucky behind Steve. “Can you fuck Steve?” Bucky nodded eagerly from where he knelt. “You boys ever gotten this far before?” she asked as she shimmied out from under Steve.

“No, ma'am,” they said in unison.

Natasha moved to kneel next to Bucky. She picked up the lube from where he had dropped it and nibbled on his earlobe as she took his hand and squeezed some of the gel onto his fingers. “Fingers first,” she instructed and guided his hand to Steve’s ass. “Let him get used to it.”

Steve moaned as Bucky slipped one, and then two fingers into his ass. It felt good, different than anything else they’d tried. Natasha’s hands ran up his spine. “Relax, baby,” she hummed. “Just think about how much you want it, want him.” She glanced to Bucky and picked the lube back up. She squeezed a generous amount onto her hand and coated Bucky’s cock in it. “Slowly,” she reminded him as Bucky slipped his fingers out and pressed the head of his cock against Steve’s hole.

“Okay?” Bucky asked hoarsely as he pushed himself into Steve’s tight ass. This was so much more than just hand jobs under the blanket, blow jobs when they got brave. But he had wanted this, wanted it so badly for so long.

“Okay,” Steve replied as he relaxed into the sensation of Bucky’s cock in his ass. He groaned as Bucky started to thrust. It hurt a little, but in a good way and the edge of pain just added to the pleasure. “fuck…” he hissed out. “Feels good,” he assured his friend.

Natasha watched them, her lower lip between her teeth and she tugged off her skirt and thong as she stood. She moved back to the edge of the couch, in front of Steve. “You look so good, boys,” she told them. “So fucking good.” Her knees parted as she slipped a finger into her wet folds. “I could watch you two fuck each other all day,” she purred. “Does he feel good, Mouth?” she asked as her fingers worked her clit.

“He feels so good, ma'am,” Bucky replied. His fingers dug marks into Steve’s hips, his eyes drifted up to where Natasha had a hand between her legs. Getting off watching them getting off. “God, Steve, you feel so good, wanna make you feel good too,” he babbled, lost in his pleasure, lost to the sensation on it all. He dropped a hand to the floor and fumbled for Natasha’s thong where she had stepped out of it. It was damp still from her being fucked, and Bucky held it in his hand and he wrapped his hand around Steve’s cock. Steve hissed at the stimulation.

“Look at you boys, taking such good care of each other,” Natasha said and she slipped a finger into her core. She moaned as she fingered herself, eyes locked on Steve’s before she leaned forward and ran the finger along his lips. He sucked the digit into his mouth, moaning at the taste of her. He was close enough to her that she just had to shuffle closer to the edge of the couch and Steve was able to get his mouth against her.

“Good boy,” she praised. “Make me come again,” she prompted and slipped a hand into his hair, pulling him hard against her dripping center. She moaned as Steve sucked her clit between those full lips. Her eyes darted up to Bucky as his thrusts grew more and more erratic. “You like watching him get me off, Mouth, you like seeing his head between my legs…”

Bucky nodded. “I’m close,” he told her, a submissive tone. Asking more than telling.

“Keep fucking him until you’re there,” she instructed, “then pull out, I want to see you come all over his ass.”

“Yes, ma'am,” Bucky answered. He was prone over Steve, frantic in his thrusts, his hand still working Steve’s cock even though they both knew Bucky would come long before him. “Fuck, Steve…” he moaned out. He barely managed to follow his instructions, almost came before he pulled out. A quick stroke from his own hand and he spilled against Steve’s lower back and ass. Bucky shook as he fell back against his heels, his breath ragged.

“Good boy,” Natasha said from her spot on the couch.

Steve whined as Bucky pulled out, and again as Bucky sat back and his hand unfurled from Steve’s cock. The loss of sensation was almost enough to drive him mad, but Natasha’s grip against his head tightened. He focused on the taste of her, her wetness in his mouth, all over his face. And he lifted his hand from the floor to slide two fingers into her pussy, and then a third at her moan of approval.

She came quick after that, and Steve kept fucking her with his mouth, his fingers, as she did. He was so hard it hurt, his cock ached for anything to finish the job Bucky had started. He knew it was maybe against the rules of this game he hadn’t even known they signed up to play, but he found himself standing, his eyes locked down on Natasha’s. “Good -” she started, the praise she had been giving all afternoon, but he didn’t let her finish before he slid his cock between her lips.

She gave a surprised gasp around his length but she gave in quick. His hand moved to the back of her head as she leaned forward. “Fuuuuuck…” he hissed out. “Your mouth…” he mumbled. He didn’t last long. Not with her mouth around his length, not with her tongue lapping at his head. She swallowed as he came, not even a speck of the mess Bucky had made before.

She wiped at the corner of her mouth with her thumb as she looked up at Steve above her. Her eyes were dark and for a moment Steve worried he had ruined this, ruined any chance he and Bucky had of it happening again. “Well then,” she said in a low voice, “guess you’re not as compliant as I thought.” Steve smirked at the way she said it. Not dismissive, not disappointed. No, like he was a challenge. One she had every intention of meeting.  
  
She held Steve’s gaze for a moment longer before she moved from the couch. “There’s a bathroom down the hall, boys. You should clean up,” she suggested as she bent to pick up her discarded clothes.

Steve and Bucky watched her as she moved back up the stairs. They shared a glance once she was out of sight and picked up their clothes. They moved silently to the bathroom and stayed that way as they washed up, neither too certain what to say right then. When they headed back into the living room Natasha had come back down from the stairs. A pair of shorts and a shirt that looked downright modest then after everything.

“Boys,” she said as they moved closer. She had a few twenties in her hand and she tucked them into the pocket, that was barely a pocket, on Bucky’s t-shirt. “Thanks for your help with the yard,” she said cheerfully, as though that’s all they had done. “Same time next week?”

“Uhhh…” Steve glanced at Bucky who nodded. “See you then, Ms. Romanoff,” he answered.

Steve and Bucky exited the house. They barely got half a block before Bucky laughed a little. “Shit…” he said.

Steve shook his head in disbelief. “Fucking wild,” he agreed and they continued down the street.

**Author's Note:**

> There is a lot of talk about making a sequel as well as a lot of talk about how this results in an A Plus Sugar Mommy/Sugar Babies relationship :D


End file.
